


Not a Twenty-Threeway

by thingswithwings



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic, Sensate Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: Marina prompted me with "Sense8: anything post show with Rajan/Kala/Wolfgang." I decided I wanted these three to have a little time to themselves without there being a giant sensate orgy going on at the same time. Set immediately post-series finale, ware spoilers.





	Not a Twenty-Threeway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/gifts).



> I was having trouble getting back into writing, so I threw open prompts at my DW journal and wrote fast and hard. These fics are all quick and unbetaed, with very little research done, as I was just trying to get some practice in and get back in the writing mode. Apologies for any continuity errors etc. Thanks to everyone who prompted and encouraged me! And apologies to subscribers, who are now getting spammed as I repost them to AO3. 
> 
> Original prompt post here: https://thingswithwings.dreamwidth.org/226811.html

Wolfgang shakes his head. "He said, 'who knew such things were possible,' Kala."

Kala bites her lips, then says, "Perhaps he was referring to our sensate connection? He might have observed something in our behavior . . . " she trails off. It's not logically sound, which is why Wolfgang is raising his eyebrow at her.

"To him, it was a threesome, not a . . . a twenty-threesome."

Rolling her eyes, she shushes him as Rajan joins them on the balcony.

"Good morning," he says, smiling at them both. They murmur good mornings in response.

He chooses the chair between them and sits, sipping at his tea. Kala remembers being so anxious about how he would react to the sensates and to her relationship with Wolfgang in particular; remembers her certainty that it would all explode in her face. She remembers a time when she would've interpreted Rajan sitting between them as a power move, to separate them, but now she sees it from Rajan's perspective: as a way of being able to be with them both at once.

It's more difficult, to love someone whose mind and heart you can never truly know. She talks with Sun about this sometimes: the fear that love they seek outside the cluster will pale in comparison. Kala does worry, a little, but at the same time she knows that there is nothing more challenging, more invigorating, than the unknown, and that's something Wolfgang can't offer her.

After a moment's silence, Rajan looks first at Kala, and then at Wolfgang. "Something wrong? Are you talking in your brains again?"

"No," Kala says. Then, because she can't just talk to Rajan in her brain, she decides to be honest with him. "Wolfgang was expressing some concerns about your . . . sexual education."

Wolfgang begins mind-sharing with her, sits down on her other side, spirit-kicks her in the shin, and then ends the sharing. Kala winces.

"Oh, goodness," Rajan says, blinking. 

"Kala, you're a fucking blunt instrument," Wolfgang mutters, before addressing himself to Rajan. "Rajan, you're gorgeous and amazing in bed. We just thought . . . maybe . . . there were things you hadn't considered. Or didn't know were options."

"And here I have always considered myself a worldly man," Rajan laughs. There's something so curiously easy about Rajan, so unanxious that it fascinates Kala. Perhaps because she has always felt such anxiety herself. It was one of the things that drew her to him in the first place, even before she had learned to love him. 

"I know we have never been a particularly traditional couple, Kala," Rajan continues, "but I was in this one way: I wanted to learn pleasure with you, together, in our shared bed." He glances at Wolfgang. "In the bed we all share," he amends. He reaches out to Wolfgang and takes his hand, raising it to his lips and kissing it softly. Kala has been on the receiving end of that kiss many times herself, and knows how charming it is; she smiles to herself when Wolfgang looks suitably, if slightly uncomfortably, charmed. 

"That's beautiful," Kala murmurs, referring both to his words and to the picture in front of her. "Though, I feel that, perhaps, I will not be able to learn with you in the way we might've envisioned it."

"She means that she has seven other people in her head all the time, and some of them are pretty kinky," Wolfgang laughs. "She's surpassed your – " Wolfgang pauses, frowning, not knowing the English. Kala shares with him, hears it in German, then nods.

"Grade level," she says. It occurs to her that she could just share with Wolfgang so he could speak Hindi, that they don't have to keep using English together, but she shies away from the idea; for now, she wants Rajan to have something he shares only with her.

"Ah," Rajan laughs. "So there are levels? Tests? Post-doctorates, perhaps? Kala is always trying to teach me something. I see no reason that this should be any different."

"I really like this guy," Wolfgang says. Kala grins, and leans over to kiss Rajan. He tastes like the too-sweet masala tea he always drinks in the morning. 

"He is an excellent husband," Kala agrees, standing, urging Rajan to stand, feeling Wolfgang stand with them. "Let's take him to bed."

It's more intimate than it was last night, at least for Kala; the other members of their cluster are still asleep, or working, or reading quietly in bed. Their sexual energy is palpable to the others ( _Again?_ Nomi asks, with a laugh. _Thought I was the newlywed._ ) but none of them are roused to join in.

This is just the three of them.

The night before, it had been a lot of kisses, a lot of rubbing, a lot of gentle fingers; Wolfgang and Kala had overwhelmed Rajan with touch, but hadn't really expressed many of the desires that were in their minds. Now, Kala shares with Wolfgang, letting him see into her mind and peering into his, wondering which of the catalogue of pleasures they should pick. 

"I have an idea," Kala says, as they work to gently strip off Rajan's clothes. Wolfgang rolls his eyes. 

"Of course you do." 

"The object of this experiment," Kala says to Rajan, ignoring Wolfgang, "is for you to explore things you enjoy. And there is no way to know if you will enjoy something if you never knew it was an option, so it makes sense to try. But there's no sense in persisting with something you don't like."

"I feel that this might be a bit like the menu at your father's restaurant," Rajan says, eyes twinkling up at her as his shirt falls to the bed. "Full of things I already know I want, as well as things I never knew to try, but nothing that I will not like."

"Nonetheless," Kala says, sternly. Wolfgang is pulling off Rajan's sleep pants and kissing his thigh; Rajan looking distracted. "Tell us if you'd like to change your order to another item on the menu."

"Chef's choice," Rajan breathes, before Kala kisses him again. She feels, at the same time, Wolfgang kissing the back of his neck, the sensation Wolfgang feels as he presses his lips against Rajan's skin. She shivers.

They keep touching softly and kissing, all of them shedding what remains of their clothing as they collapse in slow-motion down onto the bed, all three of them on their sides with Rajan in the middle. It's similar to what they did the night before - too similar, in fact - so Kala decides to make a change.

She encourages Rajan to roll over onto his other side, so he faces Wolfgang. Wolfgang smiles, presented with Rajan's exhilarated expression.

"Hi," he says.

"Hi," Rajan replies, and they kiss, not hesitantly but with the gentleness of new lovers, Rajan's soft beard against Wolfgang's harsh stubble. Kala allows herself a moment to watch them together - more than she could've ever hoped for, more than she would've ever imagined, her husband and her lover beginning to fall in love with each other. Something she once thought of as a problem in the process of becoming a beautiful solution. Then she starts trailing kisses down Rajan's spine, shuffling herself down on the bed until her mouth is over the curve of his ass. She kisses there, too.

She hears Rajan's breathing pick up, just a little, and feels Wolfgang's palm against Rajan's chest. 

"Tell her if her science experiment is too radical," Wolfgang murmurs, into Rajan's ear. Rajan looks back over his shoulder.

"Kala," he asks. "Are you sure?"

Kala nods, using her hands to begin to spread him open. "I want to see if it has the effect on you that it does on Lito." And she kisses him on his asshole, softly at first, and then with more tongue, more wetness, more penetration, as she goes.

Wolfgang laughs. "Lito loves this," he confides, to Rajan. "So do I."

Rajan gasps, gripping Wolfgang's arms as Kala pushes in with her tongue. 

"The first time, it feels like there's this whole other kind of pleasure you never knew about," Wolfgang continues. His hand trails over Rajan's cock, wrapping around him, and Kala notes with the back of her mind the way Wolfgang likes to do that, the grip he likes, the rhythm he uses. She notes the way Rajan's cock feels in Wolfgang's hand. "You feel like your body was holding this fucking secret the whole time, and now it's unlocked, and it feels so good you don't even know how to handle it."

Rajan kisses Wolfgang, desperately, with more teeth and more tongue than he's ever given Kala; Kala responds, lipping and sucking filthily at Rajan's asshole. She wants him to kiss her like that, next, hard and biting, taste himself off of her lips. 

Wolfgang breaks the kiss, then, moving down Rajan's front as Kala had down his back, touching lips to Rajan's nipple, his ribs, his belly button, the trail of dark hair at his pelvis. 

"God, oh God," Rajan calls, one hand landing on Wolfgang's head, the other coming back to stroke Kala's hair. "You two are impossible, oh God – "

"Lift up your leg, here," Wolfgang instructs, and Rajan allows him to guide his leg into the right position. It gives Kala better access, too, and she renews her efforts.

"Kala and I are going to suck your brains out," Wolfgang promises. "Right out your dick and your asshole, so you don't even know who the fuck you are anymore. We're gonna suck you till your whole body turns fucking inside out."

Kala laughs, because Wolfgang is so painfully _crude_ , but it's sexy, too, the way he says that. She runs one hand along Rajan's inner thigh and Wolfgang's hand meets hers, their fingers tangling for a moment.

Wolfgang sucks Rajan's balls first, his chin touching Kala's, the noises in the room faded to just the wet sounds of their mouths and Rajan's gasps and small muttered oaths. Then Wolfgang takes Kala's hand – the one not holding Rajan open – and puts it where his mouth had just been.

_Caressing, with a firm tug every now and then,_ Wolfgang says, in the sharing. He can't say it out loud because his mouth is already full, sucking Rajan's cock down into his throat until his nose is buried against Rajan's pubis. It's so hot to watch, and Kala feels the pressure and heat that had been building between her thighs get more insistent and demanding: Wolfgang giving her husband this thing that she herself had not yet found the courage to give him. She feels it along with Wolfgang, the sensation of being full, the taste, the heat, the stretch of the lips. 

Rajan's hips begin to move, and then still, and then stutter into movement again, and then still again, as he obviously tries to keep himself from thrusting.

"We can take it," Kala says, squeezing his balls in her hand, watching as Wolfgang's eyes close in bliss. She didn't know Wolfgang liked it so much, being taken this way, being silenced and used; now that she feels him feeling it, she understands why. She says what Wolfgang would want to say:

"Fuck his mouth, Rajan."

Rajan cries out and his hips move again; Kala fucks him from behind with her tongue, and feels his dick fill her mouth at the same time, and then after a few thrusts the taste of bitter semen is mingled with the taste of his ass as he comes, held between them, arching and crying out, the muscles of his thighs spasming, his toes curling against Kala's legs. She smiles against his skin.

Sitting up, she and Wolfgang kiss each other; noticing a spill of semen on his chin, she licks it away.

"God, God, God," Rajan chants, from below, watching them. "You're both amazing, you are – that was – I never knew – "

"Now you know, husband," Kala says, and leans down to kiss him. He opens his mouth to her, even knowing where she's been. She hums in satisfaction.

Wolfgang slips his fingers between her thighs from behind. "God, Kala, you're so wet," he says. His fingertips against her labia, pushing up to edge against her clit – they feel perfect, hard and strong, making her throb against his hand.

"What do you want?" Rajan asks, stroking his hand over her hair. He's sweaty and beautiful. She captures his hand, nuzzles her face against it. 

"I want you and Wolfgang both inside me at once," she says, looking down at him. His eyes widen in surprise and – she hopes – desire. "But I think we might have to wait on that one."

"Yes, you wore me out," Rajan laughs. "But – perhaps we can – " he looks a little embarrassed, but determined as well. He glances past her shoulder at Wolfgang. "If I use my mouth?" he asks. It really is easier communicating this kind of thing mind to mind, Kala thinks; that's part of what makes it so sexy when Rajan asks out loud. She wants to hear more.

"Tell him what you plan to do to me," she murmurs, kissing his cheek. She feels the heat of his skin against her own.

"I could lick you, suck you, get you off," Rajan murmurs, to her and not to Wolfgang. It's tender, and romantic, and everything she loves about him. 

"While I fuck your ass?" Wolfgang asks, about as tender as a concrete wall. Kala smiles, while Rajan's mouth opens in surprise. Clearly he hadn't thought that through.

"Sounds perfect," Kala breathes. 

Wolfgang kisses Kala's shoulder and nods. 

"You've – have you done this before?" Rajan asks, quietly. Kala shakes her head.

"No. But I know what it feels like." She grins as Wolfgang goes to get supplies. "Or, Riley knows what it feels like, so I know what it feels like. I asked, and she shared it with me." It's hard to remain frightened of something when it's no longer an unknown quantity. She had worried, at first, that not having a prostate like Lito, Nomi, and Wolfgang did would make her like it less, but Riley had shaken her head with a little smile, and she and Will had offered to do it and let her share, and now – now she can't wait to feel it in her own body.

"Wow," Rajan says, his broad fingertips trailing along her cheekbones, her chin, down her neck. "I can't imagine what that must be like."

"I'm sorry I can't share with you," she says. "It felt like a betrayal, for a long time."

Rajan shakes his head, slowly. "I don't think our understanding of fidelity and betrayal is meant for a situation like this," he says. "I don't think it makes sense to apply one to the other. I understand why you didn't tell me, at first. And I like that you have so much to teach me."

Kala closes her eyes, kisses his palm. Wolfgang returns with lube and condoms.

"We can do it bare if you want, this is just less mess," he explains, tossing the condoms down on the bed. As he kneels next to them, Rajan reaches up and takes his hand.

"Come here," he says, and Wolfgang, surprised, does, collapsing down to kiss him. Rajan's hand rubs up and down Kala's thigh, squeezing hard, and she gasps. Rajan looks up.

"Too hard?" he asks. Kala shakes her head.

"I like it," she says. "Wolfgang does, too."

"It's true, I like it when you're a little rough with us," Wolfgang agrees. Rajan shakes his head. 

"I feel it will be a lot of work to keep up with these lessons," he says. Kala pinches him, not too hard, just on the shoulder, but he looks up at her in wonder when she does it. 

"We can explore that part of the menu later, perhaps," Kala offers, and Rajan nods.

"Let's," he agrees, with wonder.

"Bend forward, Kala," Wolfgang says, sliding his hands up the back of her thighs as Rajan slides his up the front. She moans softly in pure anticipation, with their four hands on her skin, lighting her up. She gets onto her hands and knees on the bed, and Rajan squirms down until he's underneath her, but the distance between them is a little too much.

"Get a pillow, for fuck's sake," Wolfgang laughs, and Rajan grumbles and does, propping himself up until it's easier for him to get his mouth on her.

They've done this before, a little, before sex sometimes, but Kala hadn't felt confident then in telling him what she wanted – she was worried it would make her sound experienced, demanding.

Wolfgang, in her mind, reminds her that she should demand whatever the fuck she wants, and that experience makes for better sex. She shoos him away from her thoughts like a fly, and he goes, laughing.

As Wolfgang's fingers slide into her ass, and Rajan's arms wrap around the backs of her thighs, she tosses her hair back and closes her eyes, giving herself over to the experience. 

"That feel good?" Wolfgang asks, as he begins to stretch her open. Kala nods, biting her lip.

"Can you say it out loud, so Rajan can hear it?" Wolfgang asks. It's strangely gentle, for him. Perhaps because he knows he's asking her for something she finds difficult.

"It feels really good," she says, then squeaks as Rajan's fingernails dig into her thighs a little. "Rajan, will you – will you put your mouth on me?"

"Yes," Rajan replies, his breath hot over her sensitized skin, and Kala lets herself sink down onto the heat of his lips and tongue, groaning as he begins to lick. 

Wolfgang slips a third finger into her, pushing her open wider, and it makes her want to arch with the strange pleasure of it. Rajan's mouth works against her labia, and God she's _so wet,_ so ready for this, but – 

"Tell him what you want. He can't feel it," Wolfgang says. "Tell him."

Kala pants, reaching down to stroke Rajan's hair. He pulls his mouth away from her body for a moment.

"Tell me, my love," he says.

"Put your fingers inside me," Kala says. Behind her, Wolfgang groans, feeling it the way she feels it. 

"Like this?" Rajan's hands are big, and his fingers inside her vagina push against Wolfgang's fingers inside her asshole, both of them moving and fluttering against her, and it feels amazing.

"Yes, yes, like that – oh! Curl them up a little," she says, and Rajan does. Kala groans, lost in it.

"I love seeing you like this," Rajan murmurs. He strokes her harder, just what she needs, and she starts to rock against him.

"And your mouth," Wolfgang adds, softly. Rajan applies his mouth, and Kala aches for it just a little . . . higher . . . 

Wolfgang pinches her thigh with his spare hand, and she laughs into a groan. "Higher," she says, and tugs on Rajan's hair. He moves with her, follows her direction, until his lips are on her clit and it's perfect, perfect. Kala has to remind herself to breathe.

"Yeah," Wolfgang says, feeling Kala's pleasure even though no one's touching him. "Suck it, just like that. Hard then soft." 

Rajan makes a little whimper beneath them, and Kala looks down to make sure he's all right, but he doesn't look upset; he looks . . . lost in it, his jaw working as he pushes up into her, his fingers thrusting and curling up, his eyelashes resting dark against his cheeks. 

"God, Kala, can I – " Wolfgang groans, behind her. "Jesus, fucking clitoris, that thing is fucking amazing, can I fuck you now?"

"Yes, yes, yes," Kala says, and thinks at least one of her yeses might've been in German. Wolfgang takes out his fingers and slides his dick into her, stretching her a little further, opening her up around him. She cries out and clenches onto Rajan's fingers, thrusts down to meet Rajan's mouth, then pushes back again onto Wolfgang. He shares with her, the pleasure of being held in the tight heat of her body, and she feels that echoing into the feeling of being fucked, the feeling of being licked and sucked and penetrated, all at the same time. She shudders into an orgasm, and Rajan, feeling her tremble, pauses beneath her; when she's taken a few breaths, Wolfgang starts fucking her again, and Rajan takes that as his cue to continue as well, working his fingers inside her, his mouth against her clit, his beard soft against her labia. She comes again, and then a little one again on the heels of that, and Wolfgang groans, unable to hold out against the onslaught of her pleasure against his mind: he comes too, fingers gripping her hips, and his orgasm pushes her over into one last shuddering crest before it's all over.

Wolfgang pulls out of her, and she crawls up the bed a little to avoid crushing Rajan before she collapses.

"How was that?" Kala asks Rajan, urging him up the bed to join her. "For you?" She's still out of breath, words coming in short bursts.

He takes her hand and kisses her palm. "I liked it," he says, shyly at first, but gaining confidence. "I loved it. I loved hearing you ask me for what you wanted."

Wolfgang tosses the condom into the trash and hops onto the bed on Rajan's other side, making the bed jump. "Yeah, that was hot. Maybe we'll get you to the point where she can, you know. Boss you around a little."

Rajan chuckles, knowing that Wolfgang is trying to surprise him again, and grabs Wolfgang by the back of the neck to reel him in for a kiss. "Or maybe you're the one who wants to be bossed around," he murmurs, against Wolfgang's lips. Kala laughs as Wolfgang's lips part, wet and pink, in surprise.

"Maybe he is," she agrees, thinking back to how Wolfgang had felt with Rajan's dick in his mouth. She thinks Wolfgang would like it even better if he were on his knees, if Rajan pulled his hair.

"Next time," Wolfgang promises. "Hmm, right now, I think there's another situation." He reaches around Rajan's hip to find his dick, nearly hard again.

"With the two of you on top of me, I was inspired," Rajan says. 

"You want to fuck him, or should I?" Wolfgang asks. Kala smiles.

"My turn," she says, and rolls over onto her back, pulling Rajan on top of her. She arches her hips up to meet him, the two of them joining together with almost no effort. She gasps, already sensitive, and he buries his head against her shoulder.

Wolfgang pats Rajan's back companionably. "Little dessert course to finish you both off," he says. 

"This would traditionally be more like the entree," Rajan says, bending to kiss Kala's lips, once, twice, softly, sweetly. He fucks her slowly, and it is like dessert, a lingering delight, a sweetness on top of sweetness. He feels good inside her. Kala moans, smiles up at him, letting him know.

"But there's so much more to do," Wolfgang opines, stretching out beside them with his hands laced behind his head on the pillow. Glancing over, Kala sees his dick soft and quiescent against his thigh, and knows that that's when he's the most dangerous in bed.

"Then why don't you tell us what's next," Rajan laughs, pressing his forehead to Kala's as they move together, not in perfect sync but together, with each other, watching each other to make sure they're both feeling good.

"I'd like to see your fist in Kala's pussy," Wolfgang offers. "She likes being stretched open, and you have these powerful arms." He leans over, kissing one of Rajan's biceps. "You could fist me, while you're at it, with the other hand."

"Sounds complicated," Kala laughs. "Maybe . . . oh, mmm. Maybe sequentially instead of, of simultaneously. What else?"

"Both of us fuck your pussy at the same time. Both of our dicks together inside you. That could be very nice."

"Sure," Rajan agrees, bending to kiss Kala's neck as she smiles at the ceiling.

"And then there's _water_ ," Wolfgang sighs, hands coming up to gesture expressively, and Kala can't hold back anymore, she's laughing as her body begins to clench again and as pleasure rises inside her. "You ever had sex in a hot tub? Fucking incredible, assuming you can get the dick to stay in."

"So much to, ah, to look forward to," Rajan laughs, hips thrusting as he takes his pleasure, too, trusting Kala beneath him, trusting Wolfgang beside him. Kala comes, crying out a little, and Rajan stills inside her, coming too; they take a moment together to breathe before he pulls out again.

"So much," Kala agrees weakly, reaching out to grab Wolfgang's gesturing hand, lacing their fingers together. 

"And then there's – " Wolfgang starts, but Rajan rests his finger against Wolfgang's lips.

"Nap first," Rajan says. "More blowing my mind later."

Kala snuggles down between them, still feeling her skin singing and tingling with the aftershocks. She closes her eyes, thinking that she should get up and wash, but feeling her bones far too heavy to allow her to do so. 

"Sure," Wolfgang agrees, amid a huge yawn. "We have plenty of time."

Kala agrees; she thinks they do.


End file.
